FlutterFireFinish
by The Eclectic Bookworm
Summary: Three unlikely friends are drawn together in a fortune-teller's tent. Give it a try, I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**This is my first fic, and I'm really happy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, Twilight would be ruling Equestria. You can see why no one will let me own MLP.**

* * *

Her eyes are full of tears.

It sounds so cliché when she thinks about it. _Eyes full of tears… _She supposes that it's been said millions of times.

He's walking away and her voice is trembling and she thinks that she's going to cry, because she gave him all she had to offer and he stepped all over it.

She wants to scream.

Normally, she's quiet and withdrawn and shy, but he's still walking away and she has to stop him.

He has such sweet green eyes, big ones that compliment his mane and make him the most attractive stallion in all of Ponyville. He's shy too, and she thought that that was why they were perfect together.

Then there were the awkward dates where she'd attempt to make conversation and he'd simply shrug or say "Ee-yup" or "Nope" and she'd feel stupid for daring to think that he could _possibly _be interested in a mare like her.

But his kisses!

That defied all logic, because if he didn't like her, why did he kiss her like he loved her? She'd lie awake thinking about it until she felt sick and tired and ready to plow into work the next day, so hard that Angel would worry and her friends would take her out for hot cocoa and dinner.

So now he's gone, because it turned out that he always liked Cheerilee. It stung, and he apologized profusely before leaving her.

"I thought you loved me," Fluttershy whispers in a voice too low to hear from where Big Macintosh walks, slowly, on the dusty road.

* * *

She's tired of fashion, and needs something new in her life.

She wants to shout. To rip off her dress and glasses, to sing the way she always did when she was in the mountains with her sweetheart.

But her sweetheart is long gone now, painted with a coat of regal behavior and a dusting of snobbery. And the mountains have long since been repopulated with new and exciting technology.

And she's worked her cutie mark off to get to where she is now.

So instead, she says in her heavy accent, "And now, our newest model, our superstar, _Aquamarine!_"

The crowd cheers as the young mare struts around the platform, her seaweed-colored hair sparkling in the stage lights.

She wants to laugh. This mare has talent, true, but she's a brat who thinks she's best at everything. And she won't survive long in the modeling industry.

Heck, she won't survive long anywhere.

Aquamarine turns, and a heel breaks. Dead silence fills the room as she falls, then picks herself up gracefully.

More cheers, as Aquamarine gives the audience a confident, almost cocky grin.

But after the turquoise mare does so, she glances apprehensively at the pony who she wouldn't be here without.

Photo Finish rolls her eyes in response.

Aquamarine gulps and trips and tumbles.

As loud laughs fill the hall, Photo Finish smirks. This mare got _exactly _what she deserved.

* * *

She's holding the picture and crying.

Fleetfoot, a brave and daring Wonderbolt, flew too far too fast and crashed.

The landing was fatal.

Fleetfoot was her best friend.

There is a hesitant knock on the door, and she composes herself, angrily wiping away stray tears that betray her neutral expression.

She opens the door. "Yes?"

It's that new filly. Rainbow Dash or something. The one who saved that balloon. She's holding a silver necklace with a F on it.

"Um." Rainbow Dash stands taller. "Well, I heard about Fleetfoot's accident, and I decided that I wanted to give you the necklace my mom gave me before she died."

Pity washes over her. This filly lost so much more, and she still tries to reach out.

"It was my friend Fluttershy's idea to give it. My mom's name was Firefly… She died last year."

Spitfire starts to cry right there and then. No one has tried to make her feel better, no one at all, and this pony gave up something of her own so she might have something to remember Fleetfoot by.

She takes the necklace and fastens it around her neck, thanking Rainbow over and over.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP, but the next chapter might not be up until next Saturday or Sunday, or maybe tomorrow or Sunday. I'm not sure.**

**Let me know what you think! Good? Bad? I accept even one-word reviews...**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter!**

**I'm not exactly sure if anyone's enjoying this, so a review would be greatly appreciated, even if you think this chapter is mediocre.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, Sweetie Belle would already have a cutie mark.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They meet by chance at a Canterlot street fair, in a fortune-teller's shaded tent.

Spitfire is there because Soarin had suggested it. He thought that if she learned about the future, she might have something to strive for, instead of suffering over Fleetfoot's death.

Photo Finish is there because she wanted to get away from the press. It drove her insane having to deal with all the critics and all the interviews and all the idiots.

Fluttershy is there because she'd taken the wrong train and had no idea how to get back, so she is trying to find Twilight. Forgetting conveniently that Twilight is back in Ponyville.

They are walking, all different ways, when each of them sees the fortune-teller's tent. Spitfire heads there because that's why she came. Photo Finish heads there because what the hell, she has nothing better to do anyway. Fluttershy heads there because she's looking for directions.

The flap opens for them. No one wonders why, they're all very preoccupied with their troubles.

The fortune-teller is masked, but her voice is one that seems vaguely familiar to all of them.

"Sit," she states.

They do, looking surprised when they notice each other. They had thought they were the only ones in the tent.

"Now," whispers the fortune-teller, "you must listen. You all can help each other get what you want, but you will not succeed unless you are true friends."

Spitfire whimpers. _Fleetfoot was a true friend._

Photo Finish shrugs._ Weirder things have happened._

Fluttershy sighs. _This isn't the information booth._

"Answer this for me," whispers the fortune-teller. "What is your heart's desire?"

* * *

**Any thoughts? Comments? Please review!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I know I said the next chapter would be up late, but I think I have time for one more.**

**Comments? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What is your heart's desire?_

"Mama!" A little filly was running towards her mother. "I got an A in Pegasus History! And Sundrop said she could take me for a picnic on Friday! And-"

"Whoa, slow down," laughed the mare. "Don't you want to say hi to Fluttershy?"

A pair of turquoise eyes peered happily at her sister. However, Shimmershy's nose wrinkled.

"I'm too busy, Mama," she replied huffily.

The big eyes filled with tears.

* * *

He was the most handsome stallion in the entire world, she was sure of it.

His big green eyes, his tawny yellow mane, even the way he smiled made her tingle inside.

"Big Macintosh," she sang as she worked. "My soul mate. I want a soul mate. He's the one."

She loved him, she had to.

She was only thirteen, and really Dashie was the only one she talked to. Everyone else scared her.

And she really wanted a soul mate.

All the other mares, like that white unicorn or that cute magenta teacher, had coltfriends. She was sure that their coltfriends were fun, and romantic, and a good listener, and sweet, and...

Everything Fluttershy herself wanted in a stallion.

But her new hometown was small, and there weren't many stallions, and she was lonely.

And now she was in love with the most eligible stallion in Ponyville.

"How stupid can you get?" she complained aloud.

* * *

And now she is alone, sitting in some silly tent that wouldn't give her any of the answers she wants, any of the happiness she needs, any of the love she's lost.

What the hell. Might as well give an honest answer. It's not like things can get any worse.

As Photo Finish and Spitfire look curiously at her, Fluttershy states her heart's desire.

_"I want a coltfriend who loves me like crazy, and who I love just as much."_

* * *

**Well? What's your opinion?**

**Oh, also, if you're reading this, please leave a review. I've gotten quite a lot of views, but only one review, so do try and leave something to let me know your opinion, okay?**

**That said, I hope you're enjoying this! Next chapter will be Spitfire's desire.**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lily, seniorcopycat, and Nova Force, thanks ever so much for your reviews! I was seriously considering abandoning this story, and I'm so glad there are others reading it!**

**WARNING: Fleetfoot dies in this chapter, so be prepared. No worries, I'm not too gory about it, this is just so you have some idea how close they were and why her death hurt Spitfire.**

**That said, enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

_What is your heart's desire?_

"They're amazing, Fleetsie!" shrieks the scrawny orange filly who can barely fly. "Someday I'm gonna be a Wonderbolt too!"

Fleetfoot, being a tactful filly, doesn't mention Spitfire's wing disease, the one that's keeping her earthbound. "I'll be one with you."

Spitfire flutters her weak wings, the ones she's been secretly training, the ones that are making her faster and stronger and braver because she has to be a Wonderbolt.

She kicks up some cloud dust as she walks along the road, and Fleetfoot flies next to her.

"I'm gonna be the best, Fleetsie. Nothin's gonna change that."

* * *

"I'm scared," murmurs Spitfire as she flaps her wings. "What if they can tell I have paralyzed helopherine glands in my wings? I know I've been training, but is that enough? What if I'm not a real Wonderbolt?"

Fleetfoot nuzzles her. "Fire, you're gonna do great. You fly better than ponies who have healthy wings-you're amazing!"

"You think so?"

Her best friend pulls her into a hug. "I know so, 'Fire."

* * *

"You dumped him?" chortles Spitfire. "You aren't even dating!"

Fleetfoot giggles madly. "I guess Blueblood thinks because I'm the number-one eligible mare and he's the number-one eligible stallion-"

"That's only because he's a prince and you're a Wonderbolt," interjects Spitfire. "And I'm a single Wonderbolt too, why didn't he decide _we _were dating?"

"You scare him," replies Fleetfoot.

Spitfire rolls her eyes. "Oh, that's rich."

Fleetfoot laughs and takes a sip of tea, just like every Thursday. They come here once a week for quality time, because they're PFFS and nothing will tear them apart.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Spitfire stares at the gorge. "If you can't pull up fast enough you might die."

Fleetfoot rolls her eyes. "I'm not a weak-wing, Fire. I can do this on my own."

Spitfire shakes her head. "Soarin tried to do that once and he nearly died."

"Testosterone level," jokes Fleetfoot. "Makes stallions dumb." She frowns when she sees that Spitfire doesn't laugh.

"Fire, what's wrong? You always laugh at my jokes."

"Don't do it!" shouts Spitfire. "Please! I don't want to lose you, Fleetfoot."

Fleetfoot giggles. "Just watch, you joker. I'm not gonna die."

She jumps over the edge, hurtling down-

-Spitfire's heart is in her throat-

-and an inch from the ground she pulls up.

"See?" shouts Fleetfoot triumphantly. "Told you I could-"

Spitfire's wordless scream makes Fleetfoot falter.

But she's got too much momentum and crashes straight into a branch.

Down

down

down

until Spitfire can see from her perch next to the gorge

Fleetfoot's Wonderbolt uniform

surrounded by so much red.

* * *

She doesn't want to remember it in the tent.

Not at all.

So she blurts what's been on her mind ever since she had to watch Fleetfoot die, ever since she wasn't pony enough to stop her one true friend from dying.

_"I want to feel brave and strong again, and I need somepony who will understand me."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... **

**Review please! **

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


End file.
